kittydog_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Crystal Sprinkles/Cruffle
Crystal Sprinkles is a young Kittydog, the daughter of Fluffen Day and Puppers Night. She is the sister of Cruffle and is currently in a relationship with Boob/Pancake, and had a daughter, Pøtion, with him. Crystal also counts as Zola's Sona. History Early Life Though Crystal's early life was not fully confirmed, Kittydog has been stuck between her being a combination (fusion) between Puppers and Fluffen or a direct child of them. If so, there might be a slight possibility she was born from Fluffen. The Situation with Pancake (Void) When Pancake was young, he cut his hair to impress Crystal, thus changing his gender. Though it is unknown if Pancake had caught the attention of Crystal, it is presumably true due to their interactions with The Kittydog Story Comic. Crystal truthfully expresses her affection towards Pancake, and they get together sometime after. The Kittydog Story Comic Void Crystal is sitting sadly by a river, not noticing Pancake approaching her. When Pancake sits next to her, she stares at him sadly as he asks what's wrong. She replies with saying she wanted to be around the area. Once Pancake asks why she had conjured the ocean, she sighs and presses the worldbox to teleport back to the room. She begins to cry and explains that whenever she's there she feels like she misses someone. Once Pancake cries as well, she hugs him. She says "Love ya, Pancake," and then they begin to chat about their opinions on the worldbox room. While Crystal and Pancake are chatting, Fluffen interrupts them and asks them why they're in the worldbox room, calling them "lovers" which is presumably true, but then Crystal silences her. Fluffen seems offended, though Crystal continues her act, which confuses Pancake. Personality Void Void crystal is generally more caring and mysterious than her timeline form. As shown in the beginning of her comic, she seems deep and kind-spirited, with an interest in the resonances within her mind. She seems comforting and towards Pancake, hugging him tightly and expressing her love. She enjoys speaking with him over their opinions on the world box. When Fluffen enters, she shows more traits to her Timeline form, sassy and cheeky. She tells her own mother off and acts boldly on how she expresses her expresses her emotions towards Fluffen. This explains in itself that she still has similar traits to her alternate universe. Timeline Though Timeline Crystal has never been thoroughly expressed through any comics, her personality has been shown through many of her videos. In some of her videos, she is made of pure optimism and happiness, as well as being kind to others and trying to cheer them up. In others, she can be very sassy and bold. Her sassy version is her canon personality, though the optimism is to symbolize the fact that she's Kittydog's (old) fursona. Timeline also isn't at all stubborn. She's quick to change her views if she finds more interest, and her opinions change quite quickly. Timeline can also be decently graceful if possible, though it doesn't exactly matter to her. She generally has more of a "female" personality. Crystal is one of Kittydog's most unintelligent main characters, with Boob. She has a low education level and is not very wise with her choices. Though, she is exceptional at telling others' emotions, and has a high readability of them. Appearance Timeline Crystal is a white (with a tiny purple tint if you look closely) Kittydog with one bright blue eye and one soft pink eye. The color assortment of her eyes randomly switches from each other in some of her creator's animations. Her dog-like ears have a gradient of pink-blue insides and a purple crystal pattern. She has one blue wing and one pink wing, which seem to be made of a substance. Crystal's left cheek has a crystal pattern on it. Timeline Crystal's linework is Blue-Pink. Void Crystal is a soft blue to pink (gradient) colored Kittydog with blue and pink eyes. The tips of her ears, the fluff on her chest, and her paws are fully white. Void, unlike Timeline, has the reversed gradient linework (when it's not black or purple, of course.) Her tail is a gradient of blue to pink, which is made of a substance like her wings. Her wings are a darker shade of blue and pink than Timeline's. Crystal's weight appearance can change depending on how she is drawn, though she is usually quite thin. Crystal does not have bones. Abilities Crystal has the ability to regurgitate crystals from her mouth. These crystals can show her emotions depending on color, which can be a whole spectrum of flashing colors if she is a mixture of such emotions. She can also shoot those crystals from her jaws as a weapon, that can be highly damaging. Another thing she can do is swing it around while it is still in her mouth. She also has a control of the World Box room (and knows how to use it) Relationships Love Interests Pancake Crystal, though close to Pancake, can get very crept out by him. They have a natural flawed relationship and fight sometimes. When they are not fighting, they are seen close (seen within the Kittydog Story Comic, when Crystal hugs Pancake and says "Love ya, Pancake." They have been seen arguing (such as in the joke intro for the Kittydog Story) they have multiple disagreements. Friends Fluffy Hater= ]] Fluffy Hater and Crystal have a rocky friendship. Though Crystal sees them as close friends, shown by a few examples, Fluffy Hater enjoys to toy with her due to her being a bit gullible. He tells lies that could lead to problems in the future (such as the middle finger situation) though does not completely hate her. In fact, he enjoys her company sometimes. |-|Wafflecopter= ]] Crystal and Wafflecopter are close friends. They enjoy making waffles together (which can make Cupcake angry sometimes) and Wafflecopter is even the caretaker of Crystal. They enjoy spending time together and hold general concerns, though they have rarely fought before. Any more information about Crystal and Wafflecopter's friendship is currently unknown and will be revealed once the Kittydog story is unlocked further. |-|Cupcake Cat= Their actual relations are currently unknown, though it has been confirmed that they are on good terms. Family Fluffen= Crystal has a casual mother-daughter relationship with a bit of sassy personality mix that makes it more interesting. She obviously doesn't hate her mother and can be very kind to her when not throwing a joking insult. Fluffen loves to tease her daughter about relationships, though in Timeline she does not really enjoy Boob's company. |-|Puppers= Crystal and Puppers have a fine relationship with each other and are necessarily close. Though they do not seem interacting much, they obviously really know each other well. Though they might have a few problems with their relationship, they get along quite properly. Name From the English word crystal for the clear, colorless glass, sometimes cut into the shape of a gemstone. The English word derives ultimately from Greek κρυσταλλος (krystallos) meaning "ice". It has been in use as a given name since the 19th century. Her last name, Sprinkles, means a small quantity of something spilled out onto a surface, or named after the topping put on pastries. Her first name was given to her because of her ability to regurgitate crystals. Her last name was given because of her bright, sprinkle-like colorizations. Trivia * Crystal has no bones. * Crystal has multiple similarities to Boob, her love interest: # Both of their parents were a cat and a dog. # They both have Void Forms (Unlike Fluffen and Puppers, who do not) # They both are leaning towards optimistic (though have some pessimism within them that they do not share) # They both enjoy using the WorldBox. * Crystal's element is, well, Crystals. * Crystal has three other forms of herself. * Kittydog has confirmed that Crystal and Cruffle are the same person, though have a few differences to separate them. * Crystal is either a child or a fusion between Puppers and Fluffen. Category:Characters Category:Kittydog Story Comic Characters Category:Genderfluid/Mostly Female Category:Kittydogs